Oblivious
by Fantasy's Child
Summary: Luke and Akari have always been best friends, little does Luke know that Akari wants more then just friendship. Luke X Akari Now a story
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: YAY! My first one-shot! The story will be in Luke's POV. This story doesn't really have much romance; it's just one of those things you have to write down. And I don't own Harvest Moon, and I never will. **

**Oblivious**

"AKARI!!!!" I raced down the old dirt trail like lighting, and before the female farmer could see it coming, I scooped her up in my arms and spun her around in a circle.

"Luke!" The girl protested, but I could sense the amused edge in her voice. I just grinned widely, still holding her in my muscled arms.

I couldn't help it; Akari was in fact my best friend. I greeted her like this every day, it was just that she's so darn huggable! How could I resist picking her up and spinning her? She certainly didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, Luke, you can put me down now. I have to finish watering my crops." Akari laughed, now struggling to free from my grasp, but her attempt was pretty much useless. I gave up and propped her up on her feet, but the moment I did so she launched her fist into my chest. It wasn't enough to hurt me, more like a playful gesture. A loud bellow of laughter escaped my lips.

Akari just rolled her eyes, now rubbing her injured fist.

"Jerk." She muttered, amused.

I laughed again, grasping my ribs because I was laughing so hard.

"Hahaha—Nice—haha—try!" I managed between laughter.

Finally, I was able to calm myself enough to stop and wipe the tears from my eyes to look at Akari. She was pretty fit for a girl, she was a rancher after all. When I first heard a female rancher would be taking over the vacant farm I expected a fragile, delicate girl like the other women at Harmonica Town to show up, but Akari really surprised me. She wasn't delicate or fragile at all, but instead stubborn, determined, and a hard worker. What was even more shocking was how cute she was for someone who did such hard physical labor: Her hair was short, cut just above her shoulders, and a light brown that reminded me somewhat of caramel. She was medium height, but to me she was short, she only came up to my neck. Last of all her eyes were amethyst, a purple fire that held confidence. That's the reason for her birthday I gave her an amethyst pendant, it matched her perfectly.

Akari's eyes narrowed, her hands moving to her hips, but this only caused me to chuckle.

Now I scanned her ranch, it was really an amazing thing to behold. She had two fields of blooming crops. It was summer so she had corn, tomatoes, and flowers from Toucan Island (Author: I forgot the name of the flowers.^^') covering both fields, I can't imagine how she was able to water all of them in one day. To the west of her now level-two house were an upgraded barn and chicken coop. I knew from bad experience that Akari's chickens were evil little devils, but to Akari they were, "Precious Angels from above". How can chickens like that be "angels" when they chase you around your best friend's farm trying to peck you eyes out?! Anyway, beside the chicken coop was a nice sized barn filled with animals. Three cows, two sheep, two goats, a horse, and one amazingly awesome ostrich.

Another goofy grin spread across my face as I took in Akari's farm.

"Dude, this place is AWESOME!" I yelled with the usual cheer in my voice while throwing my arms out for a dramatic effect.

Akari rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Luke," She giggled, "You visit me all the time, and each time you come you say that! Doesn't it get old?"

My grin widened (if that was possible). "Never!"

Akari rolled her eyes again and picked up a small watering can that she had resting by her feet. She cast me a warning glance, a silent message not to do anything stupid while she worked, and I just smiled mischievously in response.

I watched as she jogged over to her second field and began expertly watering the flourishing crops, but after a moment she stopped as if realizing something and gently set her watering can on the fertilized soil. With alarming grace, she skipped over to the bell a little ways away from her fields. She grabbed the string of the bell and rung it while calling, "Come on guys! Time for some fresh air!!!" Almost immediately after, a parade of barn animals trotted out from the barn, some yawning, others almost running out.

I glared as three chickens made their way past me, their white feathers ruffling up at the sight of me standing there.

"I'm not scared of you runts!" I muttered under my breath, shooting the demon chickens more daggers. I still had scars from their last attack.

"AHH!"

One thing I forgot to mention about Akari: she could be a _tiny bit _clumsy at times.

I instantly dashed over to her, ignoring the chickens clucking in fury and leaped over crops that made my own personal barricade. I got to Akari's side, who was sprawled out on the ground. More tears of laughter sprung into my eyes.

"Need some help?" I laughed.

Akari just glared up at me from her laying position on the ground, spitting out dirt and soil from her mouth while cursing me to the fiery pits of Hades.

"Just shut up and help me up," was all she said.

I happily complied, grabbing both of her wrists and pulling her to her feet. But while in the process, Akari stumbled over a twig (Clumsy Akari) and fell forward. Luckily, I had been in front of her and able to catch her at the last moment.

I stared down at Akari, the grin never leaving my face.

"Whoa, klutz, keep this up and people will think your drunk!" I chuckled to myself at the thought, Akari didn't even drink.

A light pink danced across Akari's cheeks, seeing this, I raised one hand and brushed it across her face, causing her to go a bright crimson. Concern flashed though my features. "Akari? Are you feeling alright? You look a little red…" I murmured softly.

Akari shook her head roughly and pushed me away. "I'm fine, it's just…"

"What?!" I asked, worry now obvious in my voice.

"Well…" Akari hesitated twiddling her thumbs; I knew she only did this when she was nervous or anxious.

"Err…um…uh…" Akari was a loss for words, making me even more worried then I already was. Akari was never the kind to stutter.

"Never mind. It's nothing, Luke." Akari chirped, returning to her normal self.

And leaving me completely dumbfounded.

The End

**Author's Note: It's the end! Yeah, I know. "Where's the love? The kiss? The fluff?" Oh wellz. But please review and tell me what you think! I was thinking of turning this into a whole story, with more chapters and stuff, but I only will if you ask me too!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Okay, this was just going to be a one-shot but I decided to make it into a story! So yay! Anyway, I still don't own Harvest Moon. On with the story! =^_^=**

**Chapter 2**

Maybe, if I snuck in _very_ quietly, Pops wouldn't catch me. I considered this a moment, staring up at the star filled sky as if it was going to call down to me and give me advice. If I made it out of this alive, I would be shocked.

_Well, I had a nice life._ I thought, trying to swallow my fear.

I reached one hand towards the Carpenter Shop's door knob out very slowly; sweat trickled down my forehead because of the work I had done at Akari's farm. I had to give it to Akari, her job was tough.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap loudly behind me causing me to nearly jump out of skin. I whipped around, my senses going ninja. A fuzzy, brown tail poked out from the bushes, followed by an innocent squirrel holding an acorn. I sighed deeply as the squirrel bounced away without one glance back.

Okay, I admit I screwed up, and I also accepted the fact that Pops was going to kill me for skipping work. It's not like I hate work, because I love it, but Akari needed the help! And Akari was my best friend, so I wasn't going to abandon her in her time of need. Hopefully Pops would understand that. Or he would just serve me up for dinner the next night.

I gulped, not wanting to think of the chances that I was going to get let off the hook. I turned back to the door, grasping the knob with a sweaty hand. I twisted it and pushed the door open; it let out a loud creak that seemed to be taunting me.

"Luke? Is that you?"

Oh crap.

I cleared my throat, and with much effort responded, "Yeah, it's me, Pops."

I stepped cautiously into the dark carpenter shop, I could feel Pops anger before I saw him.

He was standing, arms crossed, behind the table with the cash register, yellow eyes blazing. His hair was blue like mine, pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. He was a buff man, muscles created his arms. He was the same height as I was, but I was slowly inching towards being taller than him.

"Where have you been, young man?" Pops voice was quiet, but I could hear the fury boiling within him.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, taking sudden interest in the floor boards. I cleared my throat and responded in a hoarse voice, "I was helping out a friend pop."

"A friend? You were helping A FRIEND?! How is your friend more important the helping out you old man!!!" There went Pops. To me, he was like a ticking time bomb; you never knew when he was going to blow. But usually when he did, it was because of me. My bad.

Pop shouted and yelled and screamed for who knows how long, but I mostly tuned out the lecture. It's not like remembering Pop's anger was going to help me when I was old and wrinkly like him.

When Pops finally quieted down, mostly because he needed to catch his breath from all that yelling, I took the opportunity to speak up.

"Come on Pops! I really am sorry! I promise that I'll work extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra…" I stopped, gasping for air then continued, "extra, extra, EXTRA hard tomorrow!"

For a moment, Pops face turned the crimson red that told me that I was about to get scolded some more, so I hastily added, "Akari was in desperate need, Pops! It hasn't rained for days and she has all those crops to water and animals to take care of! Not only that, but somehow her chickens made a hole in their coop and escaped! When I got there, Akari was running all over her farm chasing the little devils!" I stared at Pops with round, pleading eyes; my attempt at a look of innocence.

The time I had been pleading my case, Pops was watching me with hawk like eyes ready to pounce on their prey. The red had thankfully drained from his face, but you never knew with Pops; he could explode again any second.

"Akari? That was the friend you were helping out?" I bobbed my head up and down, hope welling up inside of me at Pops softened tone.

"Oh, okay then." Pops shrugged and turned around walking behind the cash register and opened it with a little "CHICK-CHING!"

I stood there, my mouth gaped open to the floor. Okay? Was that all he was going to say? He just shouted at me with the up-most fury, and suddenly everything was "okay"?

"You know, Akari would make a good wife." Pops voice suddenly broke my shocked silence, and I perked up at the thought.

"Akari? A good wife? Yeah, I guess so, I just feel sorry for the guy that gets stuck marrying her! After the first week of living together she would have chewed his head off!" I laughed hard, tears coming to my eyes as I began to imagine Akari wearing a dress and apron while cooking for her husband. There were many things wrong with that image.

Akari HATED dresses.

Akari couldn't boil water without burning it.

Akari would never marry; she wasn't into all that girly junk.

Pops eyes narrowed at me, and I instantly shut up.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Go to bed, Luke. It's late." And without another word, walked out of the room into the house part of the building, leaving me in the dark shop

Was I the only one apparently missing something?

**(Author's Note: The end of chapter 2! Okay, I know it's short, but I wanted to end it right there. I promise the other chapters will be longer! Oh, and next chapter things will get more romantic between Luke and Akari! =^_^= )**


End file.
